The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: Still imprisoned by her relationship with Gakupo, Luka discovers that she's pregnant once again. She is allowed to keep the baby under Gakupo's condition, but when she is captured and tortured by Gakupo's jealous rival who's after the baby, will Gakupo be able to reach them in time to save his family or will he end up losing both his child and the woman he loves?
1. The Baby With A Condition

**Hello dear friends! I've had this story idea in my head for quite a while and I knew I just HAD to put the first part down. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid-except the urge to start this…**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

It's been three years since the forced abortion and the intensified pain. The abuse still continued, but it wasn't as often as it used to be. I was no longer being locked in the bedroom or tied to the bed for long periods of time. Although I still wasn't free, everything was getting better. I was no longer afraid of my lover.

That is until I found out I was pregnant again…

All the fear that I no longer had just hit me once again. I really wanted to have this baby, but I feared this young soul would be lost as well. The loss of the baby was at risk, but I had no choice but to tell him. He tells me that he's in his study where no one is allowed without permission. I knock on the door and he lets me in. When he looked up at me, the look on his face told me that he already knew what I was going to say.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but I want to keep the baby. It's not fair that I lose another one because you didn't want it. Now, can I please keep the baby?"

He rises from his chair and points to the door.

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me."

I did what I was told and soon he came into the room holding two pieces of rope. Before I knew it, I was pushed against the headboard and bound to the bed once again.

"Give me time to think about what you want."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts. I started to think about finally being a mother and whether the baby would be a boy or girl. I also started to think about what to do if I couldn't keep the baby. After a while, Gakupo came back into the room. He knelt beside the bed and put his left arm on the mattress and his right hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to allow you to keep the baby. However, I have one condition."

I was so happy that I was able to keep the baby but right now, the only thing on my mind was Gakupo's condition.

"Alright, what's your condition?"

"You have to let me name the baby once it's born."

He just wants to name the baby, that wasn't too bad.

"Alright, you can name the baby when it's born."

He took out his samurai sword and slashed the ropes that held my wrists. As I'm rubbing them, he leans over and whispers…

"Well, say thank you."

"Thank you for letting me keep the baby."

He smirked and pushed back a lock of my hair using his sword and then very gently ran the blade down my shoulder and lower back, then back to his side.

"You are one lucky woman Luka. You are one lucky woman."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The First Three Months

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, hazeltopaz and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what the next chapter has to give you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid-except the urge to continue…**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

As time went by, things started to change quite drastically. Gakupo had become more polite and caring towards me and as the pregnancy progressed, he started to become more affectionate as well. We started doing more things together and our relationship was really starting to take a turn for the better.

A few weeks later, I went to the doctor to get a sonogram and a check-up for the baby.

"I'm glad Gakupo is allowing you to keep this one. I would really hate myself if I had to give you a second abortion."

"Thanks Miku. I'm just glad I can finally have what I've been wishing for."

"Well, everything looks fine. You don't smoke, drink, or do drugs so you and your baby will be alright. Although I'm surprised that you're doing this well in your pregnancy."

"Wait, Miku, what does that mean!?"

"Well, Luka, I'm no stranger to the fact that Gakupo hasn't been the nicest man to you and that you two are still together surprises me a bit."

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. You think Gakupo's just some jerk that turns to violence for everything. Well, you're wrong Miku! Yes, he did force me to get an abortion with the first baby, but let me tell you, he's changing a lot! We've been getting along much better now!"

"Whatever you say Luka. I'm just saying that knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you a condition in order to keep the baby."

I just stood there speechless; that's exactly what he did!

"Well, Luka, did he?"

"No, he didn't do that."

I hoped that Miku didn't hear the lie in my voice…

"Just watch yourself Luka. Before I give you the sonogram, tell me one more thing."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"If you say Gakupo's changed, then how would you explain those rope marks around your wrists?"

"It doesn't matter how I got these. Now, please give me what I came for so I can leave."

Miku handed me the envelope and then I ran out of the building in a fury.

When I got back to the house, I just stormed into the bedroom and fell down on the bed crying. After a while, I heard soft knocking on the door and a voice on the other side…

"Luka, are you alright?"

"Yes, Gakupo I'm fine. You can come in."

He comes into the room and sits with me on the bed.

"What happened over there? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby's fine. What's upsetting me is that Miku doesn't believe you changed and she kept annoying me about it."

Gakupo pulls me into an embrace with me crying into his chest and him breathing into my hair.

"Luka, don't worry about it. What matters is that we are still together and…

I felt one of his hands slide down to my ribcage and onto my enlarging stomach…

We are going to have a beautiful healthy baby. Let's forget what Miku said and let's find out what this child's going to be."

"Alright."

He handed me the envelope and I opened it slowly. Once the sonogram was studied, we were both very excited about the results…

In exactly six months, Gakupo and I will be having a baby girl…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter, hazeltopaz, and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. The Second Three Months

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, KeybladeWar15, and AmiMinazuki for their kind words on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi and Katashi-they belong to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

"I feel horrible about what I said to Luka yesterday. She came in for a sonogram and I gave her more than that. Kaito, I just don't know is I can trust Gakupo with this."

"You do have a point about not trusting Gakupo, but it's Luka's decision, not yours. Actually, I saw him at the store yesterday and he seemed to have changed quite a bit."

"Everything you have said in the past has been true, so I guess you're right. I just wish I could make it up to her."

"Well, you saw the sonogram, why don't you get her a gift basket?"

"Yeah, I'll do that for her."

It's been three months since Luka and I received the sonogram and Luka was finally able to forget what Miku said about me. While Luka was napping on the couch in the living room, I was in the study going over what we still needed for the baby until the doorbell rang…

"Hello Miku…"

"Hi, Gakupo, is Luka home?"

"She is, but she's taking a nap. Did you need something?"

"Not really, but when she wakes up, will you give her this gift basket?"

"Sure, is there anything else that you need?"

"Also, just tell her I'm sorry for what I said. Did I offend you?"

"Don't worry Miku, I'm fine. I'll give her the message."

"Thank you Gakupo. I'll see you two soon."

"Alright, see you later."

After Miku had left, I put the basket in the kitchen, but as I was leaving, I got a sudden feeling that we were being watched. I went outside and checked the front and back yard, but there was nothing.

"Gakupo, why are you out here?"

I looked behind me and saw Luka leaning on the doorframe holding her stomach.

"It's nothing Luka, let's go back inside."

As we were walking back in the house, the daunting feeling of being watched still preyed on my mind.

~Somewhere on the other side of the city~

"Well, Katashi, were my suspicions correct?"

"Yes, Master Takeshi, your suspicions are correct. She is pregnant and the child is indeed Gakupo's."

"How far along is she?"

"By the looks of it, at least six months."

"Good. Very good. That gives me plenty of time. I want you to keep watching them. Any changes you are to report to me."

"Yes, Master Takeshi of course. Why are you doing this again?"

"I want that man to learn the error of his ways!"

**Now Luka and Gakupo are being watched?! What is going to happen? Well, we will have to wait until next time! I want to once again thank jazminewriter, KeybladeWar15, and AmiMinazuki for their kind words. Thanks my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. The Final Three Months

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I want to give a shout out to my friend jazminewriter for her kind words regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch good friend, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you! One more thing, the suspense in only going to increase!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi and Katashi-they belong to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

Luka's due date was coming quickly, but I just couldn't get rid of that daunting feeling of being watched. Every night since then, I've been searching the house inside and out. Although I never found anything, I knew someone was out there.

"Well, Luka, everything is still in perfect condition. Your baby girl is perfectly healthy."

"Thanks Miku; it's just amazing that in just a few weeks Gakupo and I will be parents."

"It's going to be life changing for the both of you. I'm very proud of you. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, we do have everything. Also, thank you for the gift basket; all the toys, clothes, and accessories were adorable."

"It's no problem, you're my best friend and I felt I had to do something to make up for what I said about Gakupo."

"That was very sweet of you to do and I thank you for it. Well, I guess I'll see you when the baby's ready."

"Yes, see you then!"

As I'm walking back home, my thoughts began to turn towards the baby. I started to think about her being born healthy and how she will grow up to be a beautiful young woman. However, I was brought out of those thoughts by the feeling of someone behind me. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. But when I turned around again, I saw a man in a blue suit with a black coat. He walks a few steps, smirks, and points a gloved finger directly at my stomach. It was at that time I started to run as fast as I could and when I turned a corner, I took out my cell phone and made a call…

"Hello?"

"Kaito, it's Luka. Listen, I'm about two minutes from your house. When I get there will you let me in? I believe there's someone following me."

"Of course Luka. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks you."

Once I reached the house, Kaito was already at the door. He took my arm and helped me up the steps into his and Miku's house. Once inside, he took me into the living room where he sat me on the couch and told me to wait while he called Gakupo.

I was walking around the finished nursery looking at everything we had bought for the baby. Now that we had everything bought and set up, Luka and I knew that the child would be happy. After I turned off the lights and closed the door, my cell phone rang…It was Kaito…

"Hey Kaito…"

"Hey Gakupo, listen Luka's here freaking out because she said that as she was walking back home, she had a feeling that someone is following her."

"Alright, try to calm her down, and tell her I'm on my way."

"Okay, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and punched the wall next to me. First, I get the feeling of being watched and now Luka's being followed. Something was not right here. I grabbed my phone and keys and made my way to Kaito and Miku's house. Once I got inside, Luka was in the living room wrapped in a blanket, crying almost hysterically. I pulled her in a protective embrace and her crying began to slow down. Soon, she told me everything and I immediately felt more protective of her and our unborn child. We had to get out of this…somehow…someway.

"Master Takeshi, the time is almost here. We have three weeks left."

"It's no problem; the plan will still be carried out. Did she see you?"

"Yes she did, under your request."

"Excellent…things are going well."

"When the time comes, when do I start my portion?"

"On her due date…just as she is going into labor."

**Uh-oh, what are these men planning!? Who knows-we will have to find out next time! If you have an idea, please keep it to yourself and don't put it in your review or in a message. I would like to once again thank jazminewriter for her kind words and please stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Worst Thing That Happened

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and AmiMinazuki for their reviews on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to give you! Let me say one thing: This chapter will change everything from here on out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi and Katashi-they belong to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

By now it was way too risky for me or Luka to return home, but lucky for us, Kaito allowed us to stay and knowing Miku, being Luka's best friend, she would allow us to stay as well. During the time we were there, Miku would give Luka check-ups every five hours. She told me that the check-ups were to make sure that any trauma Luka still felt wouldn't have any effect on the baby. Soon, the three weeks had turned into a mere three days.

"Gakupo, since there are three days until Luka's due date, do you want to take her to the hospital and have her stay until the baby is born?"

"That does sound like a good idea Miku. Yes, let's do that."

"Great, we'll go tonight. Everyone is on break so we'll be the only ones there."

"Alright, we'll go to the hospital tonight."

"Master Takeshi, I have news for you."

"Report at once…"

"Gakupo and two other people are taking Luka to the hospital where she will stay until the baby is born."

"She has three days left…However; there is a possibility of early labor. Katashi, get your stuff ready; we are going to hide out at the hospital."

"Yes, Master Takeshi…"

We've been at the hospital for two days and it was clear that Luka was going into the painful stages of early labor.

"Just keep breathing Luka; I'm going to go get Miku and Kaito."

"Alright Gakupo, please hurry."

I watched him run out of the room and then I continued the breathing exercises that Miku had taught me. After a while, the pain had subsided. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, but I didn't see anybody. I got off the bed and walked down the corridor, past two rooms and I didn't see anybody. But, just as I turned around to return to the room, I felt something being firmly pressed against my nose and mouth, then the next thing I knew, everything went black.

"Excellent job Katashi. I knew you could pull this off."

"Thank you Master Takeshi."

"Let's go before someone sees us. Be careful with her stomach; we don't want anything to happen to the child."

As I'm heading back to Luka's room with Miku and Kaito, I felt a massive pain go through my head.

"Gakupo, are you alright?!"

"No, Kaito…I'm not. Luka's not here…"

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

"She was taken, Miku, and I know exactly who did it and where they are. You two stay here, I have to go."

I felt Miku's hand grab my shoulder, holding me back…

"Is there anything we can do to help in any way?"

I let out a deep sigh and said…

"Just hope that neither Luka nor the baby ends up getting killed…"

**Now Luka AND the baby are in danger now! Who knows what will happen! We will find out next time! I want to once again thank jazminewriter and AmiMinazuki for their reviews. Thanks bunch friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. The Worst Possible Moment

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks my friends and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you! One more thing: This chapter contains minimal torture.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi and Katashi-they belong to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

"Master Takeshi, I'm afraid I am unable to provide you with any more information. You will have to get it from her."

"No worries Katashi…You have done your duties splendidly. You have your pay as promised. Now, return to base and you are to remain there. The rest I can do on my own."

"Yes, Master and thank you."

Luka's head was throbbing quite painfully as she felt myself come to. Once her vision had cleared, she took notice that she was in a chamber of some kind and that she was chained down to a table with a couple of blankets on it. Soon, a very dark voice was heard…

"I see you've finally awakened."

Right beside the table stood a rather tall man with pale skin, black hair, and black eyes. He also wore a black suit that allowed him to blend well within the shadows.

"I know I look quite intimidating, but there's really no need to look so frightened." he said in his dark demonic voice.

That did absolutely nothing except send shivers down Luka's spine…

"What do you want from me!?" she frightenly screamed.

The sinister looking man placed a gloved hand over Luka's mouth, reducing her frightened voice to muffled sounds. She tried to shake his hand off her face, but Takeshi only tightened the grip to the point where he was almost digging into her cheek. He then leaned his face so close to hers that she was able to see her own reflection in his black emotionless eyes…

"Right now, sweetheart, I want you to calm down because…

His free hand traveled down her side and made its way onto her stomach. He leans over and whispers quite seductively and darkly in her ear…

We don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Takeshi…Takeshi…Takeshi…"

That name made my blood boil every time it was said or heard. He was always jealous of me when it came to fortunate events; higher ranks, praise, appearance, but especially when it came to Luka. While we were dating, Takeshi kept trying to get her to leave me and go to him, but every time she refused, he only wanted her more. But, he only wanted her to fulfill his sick fantasies. What really frightened me was that he was very sadistic; he enjoys other people's pain. If he didn't get what he wanted people get hurt or even killed. It's most likely he wants the baby. I just hope he doesn't find out the baby's a girl…

I was being led down a long dark corridor which was difficult because not only were my hands chained behind my back, but his grip on my arm was so tight, I could feel his fingernails dig into my skin. Not only that, the pain in my stomach was starting to build up again. Soon, we stopped at a large black door. Before the door opened, I was turned around and pinned against the door.

"We don't have to go in here. All you have to do is tell me the baby's gender."

I knew this demon had plans for the child depending on the gender. Every time he asked, I refused to tell him.

"Remember you can't lie to me. I know you know so just tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Have it your way then, I just forgot something…"

"What?"

We entered the room and he undid the chains, but kept his grip on my left arm. He then whispered in his dark voice…

"I forgot just how fragile you women are."

He jerked my arm tightly to the point where the bone had snapped completely in half. The pain was so intense I fell down on the floor, screaming.

"What did you do!?"

"You should have told me before we came in."

My arm was grabbed and I felt two of his fingers dig into one of the blood patches. When he removed them, the blood was being rubbed against his thumb…

"So warm…"

He put the bloodied fingers to his lips.

"And so sweet…"

"Listen, I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me the baby's gender or I will take my sword and slice the child out to find out for myself. It's your choice."

I still wasn't going to tell him…

"I'm still not telling you; it wouldn't matter to you anyway!"

The look in his eyes said there was a change in plans…

"If you say it won't matter, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I simply took out your records and looked at the sonogram."

He was indeed holding the envelope that held the sonogram.

"If you have the picture then why are you torturing me?"

"Because that's what I do and who I am. Now, let's see what we are expecting…"

He opened the envelope and his smile widened.

"A little girl, just what I've wanted."

Just when things couldn't get any worse, I suddenly got the feeling that I had been stabbed in the stomach with a knife. I reached under my dress and when I took it out, I was in terror…

My hand was drenched in water…

**Now Luka is really in trouble now isn't she? What will happen next-we will have to wait! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks my friends and hopefully Gakupo can reach them before the baby is born!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. The Postponed Delivery

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, RangerTakara, AmiMinazuki, and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you! One more thing: There will be very little torture.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

_The pain in my stomach was now becoming completely unbearable. This baby was coming right now. But there was no way the baby was going to be born with this demon here. I knew it would only add to the immense pain, but I had to postpone the delivery. In order to do so, I kept reminding myself to breathe and not push._

His hands are in my hair and soon I was pulled into his chest.

_"The time is just mere minutes away isn't it?" he seductively whispered in my ear._

She didn't answer him, instead she looks away to avoid his pale, sinister face. Angered by this, Takeshi runs his fingers under Luka's face and then roughly grabs it, forcing her to look at him.

"You are required to speak when spoken to."

"Yes, just mere minutes."

Luka was hoisted up by her good arm and chained down to a nearby table.

"Of course, I know you want to know the welfare of the baby as I raise her, so I'll make you a deal. If you simply end your relationship with Gakupo and become mine, I will make sure we have a happy life as we raise this lovely child together."

His hand once again begins to trace the underside of her face…

"So, beautiful, what do you say?"

_"First of all, I would rather die than be with you. Also, the only man raising this child is Gakupo."_

"Have it your way then…"

Takeshi reaches into his coat and pulls out a large knife.

"Since you were stubborn enough to refuse my generous offer, I'm going to have to punish you. First, I'm going to leave my mark."

_He took the knife and began to carve something into my fractured arm. The pain was almost unbearable and so much blood was coming out, but this man just kept carving and laughing. By now, the effects of the postponed delivery began to greatly intensify in pain. Finally, the carving stopped…_

"It looks so beautiful on your delicate skin. Look at the reflection in the knife…"

_I looked up and saw that carved in my arm were four words…_

You had your chance…

"Now, I've seen pregnant women die, and yet, the baby lives. So, I'm going to take this knife and slit your beautiful little throat here and now."

_I was in so much pain right now; I barely had the strength to move. As the blade touched my throat, I just waited for pain, but it never came. Instead her just fell back and screamed in agony until he fainted._

Suddenly the chains were pulled off and I was lifted from the table. The next voice I heard was the voice I've been wanting to hear for a long time…

"Luka, I'm so sorry."

Gakupo had made it, but it was clear that danger was still around…

"I'm going to get you out of here. How's the baby?"

"The delivery's been postponed; I couldn't let her be born here."

"I understand, if you've been postponing the delivery, the baby may be coming by force. I can't believe what that jerk did to your arm. Anyway, we have to hurry."

Just as the samurai was about to leave the room with Luka, something grabbed his leg, pulling him back in the room while Luka fell further down the corridor…

"You're not going anywhere. Luka and the baby belong to me."

_I ended up falling down the remainder of the steps until I hit the bottom. The pain in my arm was intense, but that didn't matter. At this point, the delivery could no longer be postponed. I had no other choice._

_I have to deliver my own baby…_

**Yay! Gakupo made it but Luka is still in danger! What will happen-we will wait and see. I want to once again thank jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts. RangerTakara, AmiMinazuki, and KeybladeWar15 for their kind words. Thanks my friends and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	8. Things Are Only Getting Worse

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to thank the following authors for their kind words: RangerTakara, jazminewriter, KeybladeWar15, AmiMinazuki, hazeltopaz, and Orange Starbursts. Thanks a bunch my friends and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

There was nothing soft in the corridor to keep the baby in, so I went through the difficult process of removing my sweater so that it could be used. Once I got it off, I spread it out underneath me and began to push.

"I never understood what Luka saw in you. I'm obviously the better choice. Why would she go to you?!"

"I'll tell you why Takeshi. I'm not some sadistic psychopath who only wants a woman to fulfill sick fantasies and torture them is I don't get what I want."

"Valid point you have there. Alright then, if you think Luka is better off with you, then raise your sword. A duel between us will decide who's worthy to have her."

I knew Takeshi had other plans, but whatever they were, they couldn't happen.

"Very well, we'll let the duel decide…"

I can hear the two men arguing and their swords hitting each other. But I had to focus on my own task at hand. The baby was almost here. I let out one final push and after what seemed like a thousand knives go through my body, the baby was born and my body relaxed. But my relief was short-lived…

The baby wasn't breathing…

Takeshi and I heard Luka's screams coming from the bottom of the corridor and we knew right away that she had just given birth. But we didn't hear the baby crying.

"Interesting isn't it Gakupo?"

"What's so interesting to you?"

"Seeing as how protective Luka was for the unborn child, it's quite ironic that the child isn't even crying just shows how much you two care about her. Such a shame really; an innocent child not even loved by her own parents, it's so sad."

"You are such a liar Takeshi! Luka and the baby mean the world to me. Even before the baby was born I loved her…the both of them. You are not going to take them away from me!"

"I can tell you want to kill me Gakupo. But I know you won't because that's not who you are. Murder doesn't exist in that spirit of yours. By now, Luka and the baby are most likely on the verge of death right now."

I had the baby wrapped in the sweater, trying to heat up her body as best I could. But, everything I did had no effect. I didn't want to give up hope, but it was clear that this baby might die.

~10 minutes later~

"The baby still isn't crying Gakupo. I fear that neither you nor I will father the young child."

I knew the baby wasn't breathing and I had to get down the corridor to help Luka. Almost immediately I saw my chance; once Takeshi turned around to see Luka's progress, I slashed him in the head, leaving a bloody gash. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough to keep him unconscious. Once he fell, I grabbed some blankets and ran down the corridor.

"Gakupo, she isn't breathing and nothing I do helps her!"

"Luka, calm down and listen to me. You need to heat her up, so wrap her in these blankets and keep her as close to you as you can. The demon is still alive, so I have to take care of him."

"Will you be alright? He's pretty strong."

Gakupo gave me a quick kiss and said…

"I'll be fine Luka, and I promise you the only person who's going to die is the demon that did this to you and our child."

**First Luka is forced to give birth at the bottom of the corridor and now the baby isn't breathing?! Was this Takeshi's plan all along? Who knows-we will have to wait! I would like to once again thank the following authors for their kind words: RangerTakara, jazminewriter, KeybladeWar15, AmiMinazuki, hazeltopaz, and Orange Startbursts. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	9. Less Of A Man, More Of A Demon

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay; a whole bunch of things got in the way and I was prevented from doing this. But now, I'm back and we can get on with the show! Before I begin I would like to give a shout out to the following authors: jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, RangerTakara, Shizuka Shirakawa, KeybladeWar15, and hazeltopaz for their kind words. Thanks friends and I hope you enjoy this chapter. One more thing: This chapter will mark Takeshi and show how he is more a demon than a man.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

I had the baby wrapped in the sweater and the blankets trying to heat up her tiny body. Throughout this time, I realized that I wasn't giving her enough warmth. I had to find a way to provide more heat for her. Looking down at the baby being cradled in my right arm, I realized in order to get her closer to me; I would have to make another painful decision.

When I returned to the room, Takeshi had woken up and he was standing in a pool of his own blood.

"Well done my friend, I believed that I would be the last one to shed blood here. So, how are Luka and the child? Would you like me to check on them?"

"You are not getting near my family again Takeshi. What you did to Luka and the baby will never be forgotten or forgiven."

He just started to snicker very darkly as if he's been hiding something.

"Ah, yes hold me accountable for the injury to your lover and the possible death to the child. Guilty? Yes, I know, but that's who I am. Either way, they're both going to die anyway."

"What do you mean they're going to die? What did you do Takeshi!?"

His snickering became darker and frightening…

With the baby still in my arm, I took three long breaths and jerked my other arm in front of me. The pain was massive, but at least I was able to hold her closer to me. After a while, I felt her move around in the sheets and soon she began to cry. I was so relieved that she was alive, but she was still very cold and weak.\

Hearing the baby cry filled me with several emotions at once; love, joy, sorrow, and anger. Part of me wanted to run out and help Luka, but I had to stay and take care of this demon. I looked at him and he pulled out a knife.

"Now, Gakupo, listen carefully. This is the exact knife I used to carve the message into Luka's arm."

Takeshi reached behind his head and pulled off a piece of torn skin.

"If I stab it into the skin…It will fill up with a slow acting painful poison known as botulinum!"

I was completely infuriated at that point. Botulinum was the most lethal poison known to man…

"You know what else? The smallest amount can easily kill, and I carved a full sentence. Yet, by some miracle, Luka is still alive. It's most likely the poison had already entered her bloodstream. She won't feel the effects until her time is almost up. My, my could things get any worse?"

Yes, things could get worse…much worse.

Luka had that carving before the baby was born…

**So Luka was poisoned before she gave birth-which was probably why the baby wasn't breathing. Now, she doesn't even realize it because the effects haven't kicked in yet. TAKESHI REALLY IS A DEMON ISN'T HE?! If you are wondering why he isn't dead, I want to build up as much suspense as I possibly can. I would like to once again thank the following authors: jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, RangerTakara, Shizuka Shirakawa, KeybladeWar15, and hazeltopaz for their kind words. Thanks friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review! **


	10. Escape Is Futile Until Death Happens

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to four guest reviewers, jazminewriter, RangerTakara, KeybladeWar15, AmiMinazuki, Orange Starbursts, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words on the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

I could hear Gakupo and the demon continue to argue about something. It was difficult to hear what they were saying, but what I could make out was something about a poison. Putting that aside, I put my attention back to the baby. She was still very weak so she had fallen asleep.

"The most lethal poison in the world seeping through the veins of a beautiful woman and her young child, either way, if the child survives, I'm still going to take her and raise her as my own. By this point, I don't give a crap about Luka."

"Just shut the hell up Takeshi! They are my family and there's no way you are hurting them again."

"I grow tired of this argument. We end this now!"

The baby's movements in the sheets indicated life, so everything was fine. But just as I was about to relax, I felt a massive burning pain coming from the carving on my arm. It had become purple, swollen, and the letters had slightly risen and also turned a shade of purple. The pain had intensified and I wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly, it hit me…Gakupo's and the demon's talk about poison…

The knife used for these letters contained poison.

I had Takeshi against the wall until we heard Luka scream in pain.

"The poison is taking affect right now. Luka will be dead and the child will be mine."

Before Takeshi could move, I grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him out a window and down a corridor on the other side of the room. I had to make sure Luka and the baby were alright.

I saw Gakupo run down the corridor, but I could tell things weren't over just yet.

"Luka, I have to get you and the baby out of here. You both need medical attention and it's going to take a lot to kill the demon."

He helped me up and the three of us began heading up the corridor. We were halfway up when we heard footsteps and an all too familiar dark voice…

"It's going to take more than that to murder me my friend."

We were basically trapped at this point. The demon was still alive and there was no escape until he was dead.

"Come in Luka, I have to hide you two. No questions just follow me."

We went back to the room with the black door and found an abandoned closet. There was a shelf with blankets against one of the walls. After looking at the shelf, it was clear that Gakupo had an idea. While he was working on something, I was looking over the baby. She was still asleep and her breathing was still steady. After a while, Gakupo called me back in the closet where he had moved the shelf and made a small tunnel in the wall. He led me into the tunnel and then pushed the shelf into place.

"Luka, whatever you do, stay down and don't make a sound."

Before he left, I reached out and grabbed his hand…

"I love you."

He kissed my hand and said…

"I love you too Luka. I'll see you soon."

With that said, he shut the door and left me and our daughter alone once again…

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter but like I said, I am building up suspense for the future chapters. I would like to once again thank the four guest reviewers, jazminewriter, RangerTakara, KeybladeWar15, AmiMinazuki, Orange Starbursts, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words and inspiration. Thanks bunch friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	11. The Poison Hits Its Next Target

**Hello my dear friends and readers! I'm sorry for the wait, I had a case of writer's block and I was working on another story, but now that I'm back, we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to AmiMinazuki, satuross, jenaiscute123, RangerTakara, KeybladeWar15, jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, Shizuka Shirakawa, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words. Thanks a bunch friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you! One more thing, all of you that hate Takeshi (which is all of you actually XD) well, let's just say, prepare to flame!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

"There's no use hiding from me! Gakupo, Luka, I know you're in that room. Just surrender yourself and give up the child!"

Takeshi was coming closer and closer to the room we were all in. I couldn't let him in here because knowing him; he would most likely find Luka and the baby. I had to get out of this room without him seeing me. The corridor on the other side of the room was no option because it would take too long to get around to the other side. I looked out the window and saw he was halfway up the stairs. A sudden gush of wind blew through the room, hitting the window behind me. It was weird because the glass flapped like it was made of paper. A closer look revealed the glass was very old and weak. If I broke the window, the crash will vibrate off the wall and it would seem as if the sound came from another room. I could use the sound as a distraction…

It was starting to get a bit chilly in this tunnel and my thin pink dress wasn't doing me any good. Using the best of my abilities, I got my fractured arm through the shelf and pulled a blanket down. But just as I was about to pull it in, the burning pain had returned and this time it spread through my arm and down to my chest. The poison was obviously spreading, but now I had a bigger problem. The baby had a purple mark on her arm, in the same spot where the carving is on my arm.

"There's no use hiding! It's best you come out now!"

The demon was a mere three feet away.

I cracked open the window and sure enough, the sound of the crash echoed around the room on the other side. My plan had worked as his footsteps turned around and headed towards the other room. After crawling through the window, I ran to a dark corner and waited for the demon.

"Come out; Come out, wherever you are!"

The red coated demon slowly walked in the room looking around carefully. Just as he looked at a corner, the samurai's blade had come down and was jammed into the demon's neck. Blood pours out like a waterfall out of his neck and mouth, yet he still stands.

"It will take even more than that to eliminate me, you samurai."

The samurai and the demon continue their duel until Takeshi had Gakupo by the neck, pinning him against the wall, cracking a window with his head.

"It's clear that you are more intelligent than me, but there is no way you're stronger."

Slightly choking, Gakupo says…

"I'm strong enough to kill you."

He kicks the demon in the torso, sending him back into a sharp corner of the metal table giving him another gash in the back of his head. Gakupo and the demon continue to draw blood, unaware of what's happening in the closet a few doors beside them…

The massively fatal poison had already spread through the majority of Luka's body and just very little through the little baby's. The young mother knew that if she didn't get medical help soon, there is a very high risk that the both of them could die, but there was nothing she could do as she had to remain in hiding. But even if she didn't have to hide, there was no way she could escape until her lover killed the demon that did this to her and her child. The only things she could do at that moment were find a way to keep herself and the baby alive and hope that Gakupo eliminates the demonic being once and for all.

Takeshi had taken several fatal attacks that would normally kill a person in an instant, but somehow the red coated demonic being was still very much alive. After taking another fatal attack to the chest, he began to chuckle very darkly and in a very demonic way.

"I would normally be dead will all the fatal attacks you've bestowed upon me, it's actually near impossible to rid me of my life, but I still had one trick up my sleeve that I've been using since you got here. You see, I've been targeting your weakest point for quite some time. I knew that if I got Luka here, there was no doubt that you would rush over here to save her. Also by targeting hers, I would get more pleasure from her fear and pain, which is also why I tortured and poisoned her for no reason. Her giving birth here was all part of my plan to target your second weakness and Luka's first: the very sick little child. So all in all, I never wanted Luka or the baby as I only wanted you dead and the only way I could be killed is if you target MY weak spot, which you have no idea. There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What's that?!"

"The pleasure of Luka and the child dying at my own hand is one hour away! Oh, how happy and excited am I! But, there's something I want to do before they die."

As quick as a wink, the demon took out the poisoned knife and just as fast, he stabbed Gakupo in the chest.

**UH-OH! What's going to happen now!? We will have to wait and see! Notice how I barely used Takeshi's name and used demon instead? Anyway, I want to once again thank AmiMinazuki, satuross, jenaiscute123, RangerTakara, Keybladewar15, jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, Shizuka Shinakawa, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more! LET'S HOPE GAKUPO SURVIVES AND FINALLY KILLS THE DEMON TO SAVE HIS FAMILY!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. The Weakest Point Figured Out

**Hello my dear friends and readers! I am finally back and we can get on with the story! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to KeybladeWar15, jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, AmiMinazuki, Shizuka Shirakawa, jenaiscute 123, RangerTakara, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

"There is no way you'll survive with that wound Gakupo. This knife contains a greater amount of poison than the knife I used on Luka. I would say that you have a little less than half an hour to live. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mother and her child to find. Maybe, I'll bring the both of them here to watch you die."

With the poison already flowing through his bloodstream at a rapid pace, Gakupo hardly had the energy to move, making it impossible to stop the demon from reaching his family. But he knew that the lives of his wife and daughter were at stake and if the samurai would never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

Back down in the closet, Luka kept her main priority on the sleeping child in her arms. Ignoring the pain surging through her own body, the young mother continues to cradle and provide warmth for the small infant. But an uncomfortable feeling began to overcome her…

"Something isn't right; something had just happened…"

A dark presence began to surround Luka as she heard footsteps quickly approaching the closet door.

"I know you're in there sweetheart. There's no use hiding from me anymore."

The door was opened and no sooner, the shelf was thrown, revealing the weakening young mother and her child.

Takeshi leans into the cave and begins to stroke Luka's pale face…

"You have such a beautiful baby considering what her mother had to go through to bring her here."

He goes to stroke the baby's head, but Luka wouldn't allow him to do it as she swats his hand away.

Angered by Luka's actions, Takeshi roughly grabs her fractured arm, pulling her and the baby out of the closet. He keeps a tight grip and smiles sadistically as he examined it.

"Yes, by the look of your gorgeous mark, I would say you have a little less than an hour to live. But don't worry; it won't be as tragic as you thought it would be. You and your child will be joining Gakupo soon."

"What did you do to him!? What did you do!?"

Instead of answering her, Takeshi tightens his grip on Luka's arm and sinks his teeth into the middle of the carving causing her to scream and the baby to cry hysterically.

"Surprise, surprise, isn't it?! My teeth, or should I say fangs, contain the same poison that continues to run through your beautiful body. Now stay there so I can get the child."

As if the cries of his family were a strong medicine, the pain and weakness Gakupo felt just vanished. Now being able to fight again, he remembered what the demon told him about finding weak spots. Gakupo had to find Takeshi's somehow…

"_The way that man fights, the way her talks, the way he dresses, it all points to one spot…"_ he thought out loud.

It all came together…

Gakupo figures out the demon's weakest spot…

**I understand that this chapter may be short, but if I didn't end it here, the remaining chapters wouldn't turn out right. Anyway, I want to once again thank KeybladeWar15, jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, AmiMinazuki, Shizuka Shirakawa, jenaiscute123, RangerTakara, and GlaceonPlushie for their kind words. Thanks friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	13. The Enemy Is Gone, But Still Remains

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Shizuka Shirakawa, AmiMinazuki, Ranger Takara, and jenaisute123 for their words and support they have given me. Thanks a bunch and enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Takeshi-he belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

With the solution is his mind, Gakupo knew what he had to do to save his family, but he couldn't stab it, until that spot was completely vulnerable. It was going to be extremely difficult, but the samurai knew he could do it…He had to do it, for his wife and daughter needed him.

Trying her best to escape Takeshi's grip, Luka kept painfully pulling her arm with no prevail. He only laughed at her pain and failed escape attempts.

"There is no way you can escape, especially in your current state. Now, prepare the baby because here comes the poison!"

He pinned Luka against the wall and moved his face close to the baby's neck, releasing his fangs. Just as he was about to take a bite, a massively sharp pain struck Takeshi across the back causing him to fall, dropping Luka and the baby in the process. Looking up, the demon couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"How are you still alive?!"

Kicking the demon away from his family and pinning him on the ground with his foot, and holding the sword over Takeshi's chest…

"I have something to live and fight for, unlike you, who has absolutely nothing."

Gakupo jams his sword into Takeshi's chest, pushing as far as possible, literally disconnecting the heart. With blood gushing everywhere, the demon manages to say one more thing…

"You…a…and your family a…are going t…to die!"

After one more blood gush, Takeshi's body ceased moving and became cold. Not satisfied, Gakupo removes the sword and slashes the neck, beheading the demon.

-Later that day…-

Gakupo and his family were now back at the hospital where immediate care was provided for Luka and the baby. Luckily, Miku was able to remove the poison from the baby as there was little, but with Luka came great difficulties as there was much more of it. Miku knew that she couldn't allow Luka to die not only because of their massive friendship, also because she would leave behind a family if she slipped away. But every test Miku ran gave no hints on the difficulties. She was obviously missing something that she couldn't lay her finger on.

Gakupo learns from Kaito about the conditions of Luka and the baby a couple of hours after they arrived. Once Kaito left to continue assisting his own wife with Luka's testing, Gakupo began cursing himself…

"_The minute I got the feeling of being watched, I should have done more than inspect the yards every night…If I hadn't left Luka's room…This baby is going to need the love from both her parents, not just one."_

His hands were balled to the point where his palms were drawing blood…

"_Miku has to find the problem…She just has to."_

-Back with Miku-

"I must be missing something, but what? We can't rely on the life-support to keep Luka alive. I have to do my part as well…"

A while later, Kaito comes in with a large envelope…

"Here are Luka's x-rays from earlier…"

"Thanks you Kaito, did you tell Gakupo about Luka and the baby?"

"Yes, at first he didn't say anything, but once I turned to leave, I heard him cursing himself."

Miku sadly sighs as she hands Luka's x-rays on the screen…

"The poor man, he probably blames himself for this whole thing. I have to save his wife, but these x-rays show me nothing."

She was starting to get very frustrated; her best friend was dying and she was failing to find a way to save her.

-At the hospital's nursery…-

Miku's secondary assistant, Gumi was watching over the baby. Gumi was also Luka and Gakupo's family friend for many years, longer than Miku or Kaito have been. She felt completelyhorrified about what happened and promised to help anyway she could.

-Back with Miku and Kaito-

"Kaito, I want another set of x-rays. I need to know what I'm missing."

"Yes, Miku of course…"

"What am I missing?! The poison obviously entered through Luka's arm, but why was it so difficult to remove?"

A thought came to her…

"_Gakupo obviously blames himself and isn't doing very well on his own. Maybe I can help him out."_

She took out her phone and made a call to the woman downstairs.

-Back with Gakupo-

The samurai continues to blame and hate himself for what's happened to his family…

"_I can't and won't give up hope…I know Miku can help her. Also the baby…"_

A hand on his shoulder interrupts the thought process. Gakupo turns around and sees Gumi.

"Hey, thought you could use a little company."

She smiles and hands him a baby girl.

His baby girl…

Gumi leaves and smiles when she heard Gakupo speak to his daughter.

The first thing Gakupo said to his daughter was…

"No matter what happens, I will always love and protect you."

**I know Takeshi's death was quick, but I couldn't figure out how else to put it, same way with the time travel. Anyway thanks again jazminewriter, Shizuka Shirakawa, AmiMinazuki, Ranger Takara, and jeaniscute123 for their kind words and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	14. The Problem Finally Found

**Hello dear friends! I have finally returned with a long-awaited new chapter. Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, RangerTakara, AmiMinazuki, Jenaiscute123, Shizuka Shirakawa, and Orange Starbursts for their words on the previous chapter. Thanks bunch friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer! One more thing, I decided to give this chapter a little bit of humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except Zelenia-she belongs to me!)**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

It's been almost a week since Gakupo had rescued his family from the clutches of Takeshi and things were starting to change very slightly. Luka was responding better, but she was still very far from recovery and Gakupo was allowed to take his daughter home with him.

Gakupo was in the home nursery cradling his daughter until she fell asleep. Remembering the condition he gave Luka from the start, he wanted to drop it, but he had to give her a name. So he decided to name his daughter Zelenia. Putting the sleeping child in her crib and kissing her forehead, he leaves the nursery and goes into his study where he takes out a purple journal. Under Miku's request, he began writing in a journal to release his thoughts. He takes out a pen and begins to write…

_January 26…_

_It's still just Zelenia and I in the household. Even though I love being a father, it just doesn't feel the same without Luka. It continues to irk me that I didn't do more to protect my family. There must be something I could do to help Miku and Kaito. Maybe, just maybe, there's a way Zelenia will have both her parents._

Gakupo closes the book and goes to bed where he continues to pray for his wife's life to be spared.

~Later with Miku and Kaito~

For the past five hours, Miku had been researching different cures for botulinum poisoning but the only cure listed Miku already tried. The stress was causing a massive headache because she was no closer to helping Luka and it was far past midnight. She felt her shoulders being grabbed a few minutes later…

"Miku, are you aware it's three o' clock in the morning and we both have to work in exactly four hours?!"

She sighed and turned to look at her own husband…

"I know Kaito I know. But I have to do this as fast as I can."

"Miku, I know you're concerned about Luka, so am I. But even the best doctors have to get their sleep. You need to be prepared for any difficult task you will have to face."

Miku chuckled slightly as she remembered the "difficult" task she had given Kaito the previous day.

"Like the so-called "difficult" task I gave you yesterday?"

Kaito scowled slightly at the memory.

"Miku, it literally took me over five hours to convince Gakupo to take Zelenia and go home."

"Yeah, I'm surprised a man like him needs that much convincing. If you think about it, Gakupo's very unique in his own special way, it's kind of cute."

"Excuse me Miku, I'm standing right here."

"Don't worry Kaito, it's you I love. Let's go to bed…"

As she stood up, Kaito immediately turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Miku, is there something I should know about you?"

"Kaito, don't worry about it. I married you didn't I? Come on, we are going to work twice as hard."

As Miku walked away, a small hint of jealousy struck Kaito…

"I understand I'm not as good looking as that samurai is, but once we get Luka taken care of, I'm going to make sure I'm the one you love."

He followed her in slow, steady steps…

. . .

The next morning, Miku and Kaito had arrived and after checking on the still-stable Luka, Miku had started planning for the day, but Kaito had his mind on what she had said about Gakupo.

"I was thinking we take more x-rays and then maybe another…"

Miku stopped talking after she saw Kaito staring at her in a very suspicious way…

"Oh my gosh, Kaito, you're still thinking about what I said, aren't you?!"

"Miku, everybody knows that when it comes to looks, there is absolutely no one that can compare to Gakupo."

"Kaito, for the last time, just because I said those things doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. Look, Gakupo and Zelenia are coming in a few hours and I don't want another life hanging by a thread you hear me?!"

"Alright, I'll put what you said behind me."

"Thank you, now go prepare five vials. We're drawing blood in a few minutes."

~Three hours later…~

Gakupo and Zelenia arrived at the hospital and by then Kaito had put everything behind him and was now focused on helping Miku. After Kaito drew Luka's blood and sent it for testing, Miku decided to talk to the currently single parent…

"How's she doing?"

"She's still stable and responding well. We're waiting for the results of a blood test and see what those tell us. Gakupo, I've been wondering something about you."

"What have you been wondering about?"

"I know you've been a samurai most of your life, but have you done anything else?"

"Well, in the past, I worked as both a surgeon and a guide."

Taking Zelenia in her arms, Miku asks her next question…

"What do you mean you were a guide?"

"Well, if during an operation, if a surgeon needs someone to talk them through it, they would refer to me."

"So, you have a little bit of medical experience then?"

"Pretty much, yes I do."

Miku nodded slowly at Gakupo's response…

"Interesting…"

~Later with Miku and Kaito~

A few hours later, Luka's blood test results came back and what they received gave them hope of finding a cure.

"Well, Miku, according to the paperwork, one of the vials had a type of bacteria in it."

"Yes…but what bacteria? Kaito, get me that vial, I want to look into that bacteria we found."

Once Kaito returned with the vial, Miku began looking through it right away. After a few hours, she had removed the bacteria and after researching it, she received a hint of Luka's problem. She called Kaito back into the room…

"I want another set of x-rays, but only of her chest this time."

A while later, Kaito returned with the x-rays and when Miku examined them, she found that her hunch was correct.

She had finally figured out what's wrong with Luka.

**I normally don't add humor in stories like this or at all, so I hope I did a good job. I want to once again thank jazminewriter, RangerTakara, jenaiscute123, AmiMinazuki, Shizuka Shirakawa, and Orange Starbursts for their words. Thanks a bunch and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	15. Time Is Ticking Down

**I have some explaining to do don't I? Well, I was working on other stories due to new ideas and writers block for this story, but I have finally figured something out. I want to thank all those who continue to support me with this piece and enjoy this quite suspenseful chapter. When I say suspenseful, well get ready my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

The Key To Freedom Is A New Young Life

Gakupo remained in the waiting room with Zelenia awaiting any news on Luka's condition. It was a long and agonizing wait, but the samurai kept himself busy by tending to his daughter. The infant was busy playing with a teddy bear that was given to her parents in the gift basket. Her father had dressed her in one of the many dresses he had bought; this one was purple with a white layered skirt. Gakupo stroked her pink locks and smiled warmly.

"You're so beautiful just like your mother. I just hope she'll be alright."

As if she actually knew and understood what her father just told her, Zelenia looked at her father and grabbed one of his fingers. She brought it to her lips, then focused her attention back on the bear.

Gakupo kissed his daughter's head at the action. "You really are a special baby girl." Rising from his chair and balancing the infant on his hip, Gakupo walks to the window and looks into the sunny day."I surely hope Luka will be able to experience and enjoy another one of these days."

After a while, the samurai felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Miku and Kaito. The tealette had a very serious expression."Gakupo, I really need to talk to you." He hands Zelenia over to Kaito, who agreed to stay in the lobby while he and Miku walk to her office.

After taking their seats, Miku put a manila folder on her desk."Listen Gakupo, the reason why Luka is still sick is because somehow the poison had formed some type of sack around her heart despite it starting from her arm."

Gakupo was shocked by this."So, is she going to live?"Miku looked down."Her only chance at life is if we perform emergency heart surgery to remove it. The thing is that operating around that area is very risky and we could end up losing her on the operating table."

"So what are you going to do?" The tealette sighed and put a hand on the samurai's shoulder."It's going to take time, but I'm sure I can come up with a way to make the surgery less risky. But, like I said, it will take time."

The samurai was silent for a while."Fine, just do whatever you need to do in order to save her. Is there anything I can do?"Miku removed her hand."I'm afraid not but I promise you I will do everything I can to save Luka."

The two embrace and afterwards Gakupo retrieves his daughter and finally knowing what's wrong with Luka, heads out although feeling guilty there was nothing her could do. As soon as they returned home, Zelenia became hungry. After fixing up a formula bottle, the samurai sits on the living room couch and smiles at the sight of his daughter slowly drinking the white powdered liquid.

Once the bottle was empty and all burps were out, Gakupo took his daughter to the nursery to set her down for a nap; which the small infant refused, but eventually gave in to. While watching Zelenia sleep so peacefully in her crib, several thoughts went through the samurai's mind.

_Zelenia's so calm and peaceful despite where she was born. I really love being a parent, but at the baby's current age, it should be Luka feeding her not me. She needs to properly meet her daughter. I just hope Miku will be able to make that happen._

. . .

Ever since Gakupo and Zelenia left the hospital, Miku had been doing research on any possible way to make the heart surgery less risky for Luka."There must be a way to remove that sack without killing her."

A while later, Kaito came in looking very concerned. The tealette turned around and looked at her husband."Kaito, what's the matter?"

The blue-haired man sighed before answering his wife."Well Miku, I was talking to other doctors who dealt with this stuff like you told me to and found out that sacks like that actually expand until it bursts, killing the patient. If it has expanded beyond removal, there is nothing the doctors could do except wait for it to burst. I reviewed everything we performed on Luka and found out that if we don't do anything soon, Zelenia's going to end up having only her father."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I know it's short, but my poll said you wanted short chapters. Anyway, I thank all those who continue to support me and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
